


Is It Working?

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Robin makes everything work, even if it doesn't.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Is It Working?

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping in the leaving train of the Striketober! I'm not sure I'm going to do all the prompts, and they will be definitely out of order, but it seems to be fun!  
> I hope to keep it as light-hearted and humourous as possible :)

The moment he heard the kettle boiling, Strike thought it was his hangover making noises inside his head. Next thing he remembered was that he hadn't drunk anything that strong for quite a long time.

"Robin," he called. "Is it working?"

Last time he checked, the kettle in their office kitchenette wouldn't switch on. He even made a mental note to order a new one, but got too carried away with their newest case.

"Well, not actually," Robin answered. "You have to hold the switch with your finger all the way till it boils. Still better than nothing until the new one arrives."

"Always knew you're a genius."

"Well, it takes the second best detective in London to make a cuppa for the best one."

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure about the tags since it's unclear here if they're in an established relationship or just in their best-mates-and-business-partners-not-yet-lovers mode.


End file.
